a philosiphey
by slightly2optomistic
Summary: a small snap shot on how an alchemist might view human actions.


I do not own fullmetal alchemist

A Philosophy

how an alchemist may describe human actions.

its rather baffling the simplicity in our tools for alchemy. Chalk lines and tattoos, ink and cloth. We draw circles in the sand like children. Make believing that our purpose for doing so makes our actions worthwhile. As if we aren't just self motivated decaying organisms, but that, by some otherworldly force that drives us to do the repetitive and cumbersome things we do, in our minds makes these actions our purpose, give us meaning, give us life. We over look and abuse our knowledge, we gluttony and greed for more. We envy and lust after power and position, yet in our sloth we demand it all come to us at once. We threaten wrath when our pride is struck and become nothing more but vessels of sin waiting to pop. No matter what, roads are traveled one foot in front of the other, but we complain all the same about the length of the journey, and the time we consume on them. People think more about getting to the end then their fellow man that travels beside them, gladly leaving him in their wake if it means to get there first. We fatten our minds with knowledge and in doing so clog the arteries of the heart, locking off all compassion and empathy…humanity….People always want change and control, but how can we call ourselves human, if we can not love the world we're in? Our very existence is tailored to the beauty of the Earth, and yet still we muster and moan on caterpillars when if we look inward to our cocoons of self, we could lift the sky and send it into a color blaze of butterflies.

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" alt="" /


End file.
